


you can't say no forever (moon and moon)

by PadsDrunkAgain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Three Broomsticks, night out
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadsDrunkAgain/pseuds/PadsDrunkAgain
Summary: (Este fic se escribió para el fanzine "Marauder Mischief Makers Fanzine" - más info en twitter: @marauders_zine)Sirius les ha propuesto salir a Hogsmeade a hurtadillas unas ocho veces, y ocho veces todos han dicho que no. Pero entonces Lily Evans dicevamos a salir a Hogsmeade a hurtadillasy James anuncia que se le han abierto los cielos y en una revelación ha visto que hay que ir a Hogsmeade esa noche. Y se inventa algo en Las Tres Escobas.Un concurso muggle de preguntas, una discoteca clandestina, un torneo de ingesta de babosas de gelatina.Remus sacude la cabeza y sigue leyendo. O intentándolo. Muy fuerte.Porque como Sirius vuelva a levantarse la camiseta, a él le explota la cabeza.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	you can't say no forever (moon and moon)

\- Y que suba por aquí. 

Sirius se pasa un dedo por las costillas, de abajo a arriba, ante la mirada de los otros tres. Se ha subido a su cama, gira como si perteneciera a un ballet ruso cada vez que se le ocurre otro trozo de piel donde hacerse el próximo tatuaje. 

\- O por aquí. – Dice, resiguiendo esa línea invisible que solo Remus ve con toda claridad y que define la frontera entre unos oblicuos y abdominales castigados por el quidditch. – Y que baje … ¿Hasta dónde quedaría bien? 

Remus traga saliva y sigue leyendo en su cama. El viernes se consume rápidamente. Las clases han acabado hace horas y Sirius está aburrido. En la sala común se ha organizado un torneo de ajedrez mágico que le produce la misma motivación que presentarse desnudo en el despacho de McGonagall con una rosa entre los dientes.

Sirius les ha propuesto salir a Hogsmeade a hurtadillas unas ocho veces, y ocho veces todos han dicho que no. Pero entonces Lily Evans dice _vamos a salir a Hogsmeade a hurtadillas_ y James anuncia que se le han abierto los cielos y en una revelación ha visto que hay que ir a Hogsmeade esa noche. Y se inventa algo en Las Tres Escobas. _Un concurso muggle de preguntas, una discoteca clandestina, un torneo de ingesta de babosas de gelatina_. 

Remus sacude la cabeza y sigue leyendo. O intentándolo. Muy fuerte. 

Porque como Sirius vuelva a levantarse la camiseta, a él le explota la cabeza. 

\- En serio, ¿os imagináis que bajara hasta…?

El golpe del libro al cerrarse le mueve el flequillo. Remus se levanta de un salto y antes de que coja un jersey, todos se ponen en marcha. Es un mecanismo que han aprendido con el tiempo; cuando Remus dice _sí_ , aunque no lo articule, hay que seguirle. Porque son pocas las veces y hay que aprovechar cuando toma la iniciativa, cuando hay una rendija por la que colarse y activar al merodeador que tanto les ha costado encontrar. 

Hogsmeade está a una cena de distancia. Peter se entretiene por el camino. Cuando llega a la mesa, cuenta que una Slytherin – _tu Slytherin_ , puntualiza James combustionando las orejas de Peter en mil tonos de carmín – le ha dicho que van a salir por un túnel que hay en las Mazmorras de su sala común.

\- Normalmente nos pondrían un alto precio para dejarnos pasar pero dice que hoy… Que ya si eso después…

Peter se atraganta y desvía la mirada. Hay dos segundos de silencio y después risotadas y codazos que convierten a Sirius y James en dos orangutanes en celo. Remus agacha la cabeza y esconde una sonrisa. Se lleva la mano a la cara, se presiona los ojos y se revuelve el flequillo. Y ahí está. Sirius embelesado en lo que parece un trance de tiempo que resulta una eternidad y que hace que el mundo vuelva a su velocidad normal en cuanto Sirius aparta la mirada. 

James se mueve deprisa en cuanto Lily Evans acaba su cena y se dirige hacia la puerta del Gran Salón.

\- Eh, Evans. – suelta James apoyándose en el marco.  
\- Qué. – James está segurísimo de que si las pestañas de Lily le hacen sentir eso en el estómago, deben de están causando terremotos en la otra punta del mundo.  
\- Nos vemos en un rato, ¿no? – Sube una ceja por encima de la montura de las gafas. Lily traga saliva y aprieta más los labios.  
\- No si puedo evitarlo.  
\- ¡Por los huevos de Merlín, es el destino! En clase de Adivinación, vi en los posos que hoy…  
\- Vale, que sí. Nos vemos después. – Un resoplido después, el remolino de pelo rojizo deja un rastro de aroma a vainilla que hace levitar a James Potter.

Se abren paso entre el tumulto de Las Tres Escobas. Madame Rosmerta no da abasto. _Es mi famosa Noche del Ponche de huevo_ , anuncia orgullosa. James Potter finge una arcada, Sirius devuelve la sonrisa pero pide chupitos de whiskey de fuego para todos, Rosmerta vuelve a darles la charla de la mayoría de edad y la indebida ingesta de alcohol, Sirius le guiña un ojo y ella suelta una risita y un _no tenéis remedio_ , Remus pone los ojos en blanco, Peter desaparece entre la multitud. 

Vuelve con una marca rosada en el cuello y una petaca de brandy de dudosa calidad. Brindan con chupitos a su salud. Rosmerta les sirve cuatro jarras rebosantes ponche de huevo que marinan con el licor de Peter. No es la fiesta de sus vidas, pero la taberna está llena y _eh, chicos, AHÍ ESTÁ LILY_. James desaparece más rápido que Peeves cuando se le nombra al Barón Sanguinario. Tres pestañeos después, Peter dice no se qué de que tiene que agradecer a _su… a la Slytherin_ por todo lo que les ha ayudado esa noche y bueno, que ahora vuelvo.

El _ahora vuelvo_ se hace un poco insoportable con Sirius. Lleva una camiseta anodina que podría ser un pijama pero que aún así deja entrever unas clavículas marcadas y rectas en las que Remus no debería estar fijándose. El cuello tampoco ayuda; se ha puesto el collar de cuero que usa cuando sale a pasear como Canuto. Un golpe de varita anónimo atenúa luces e improvisa una discoteca barata y clandestina en Las Tres Escobas. A Remus el ponche de huevo se le hace bola porque una cosa es beber con tus amigos y otra es beber a solas con Sirius Black. En un sitio oscuro. Hablando al oído.

\- Bueno, no está tan mal.  
\- ¿Qué? – Remus arruga la nariz, gritando un poco, y se señala la oreja con un dedo.  
\- Que mola, ¿no? – Le dice Sirius al oído. Un relámpago incontrolable le recorre la nuca y le acaba en la entrepierna.  
\- Ah, sí, bueno, al final sí. 

Se quedan viendo a la multitud bailar. Hay unas Hufflepuffs que no paran de mirarlos. De repente se empujan unas a otras para darse ánimos; a Remus le suenan todas, cree que entre ellas están los últimos dos ligues de Sirius. 

Y es molesto, increíblemente molesto, que estén ahí y se dignen a desearlo sin saber quién es en realidad. Porque él se interpondría y les gritaría a la cara _NO SABÉIS NADA DE ÉL_. De Sirius, el irresponsable que siempre quiere salir a hurtadillas; Sirius, el niñato que estando en el último curso, organiza guerras de comida entre casas; Sirius, el inconsciente que se tira al cuello al lobo cuando se pasa de la ralla; Sirius, que a veces se le duerme encima en forma de Canuto pero acaba volviendo a ser Sirius en pleno sueño, y al que Remus acaricia un rato el pelo antes de despertarle y decirle _tío, vete a tu cama, te has quedado dormido_. Él se interpondría y les gritaría a la cara _YO, YO LO SÉ TODO DE ÉL_. 

Pero lo que es más molesto es que Sirius ha empezado su baile. Ese que empieza con un _venga, Lunático, he visto cómo mueves las caderas en otras ocasiones_ y que sigue con chascarrillos sexuales demasiado cerca de su nariz. Bromas que hacen equilibrios sobre la línea fina que separa una amistad íntima de _algo más_. Mientras apura el último sorbo de su ponche, Remus se vuelve a preguntar cuántos minutos más podrá soportar las distancias cortas y esos dedos veloces que no paran de cortar el aire con movimientos exagerados de pavo real. Pero el cerebro se le congela y la entrepierna le arde porque Sirius lo pilla por banda, se le acerca demasiado. Dice _venga Lunático joder_ , y repite _joder joder joder_ varias veces a la vez que le pone las manos en las caderas, escondiéndole la nariz en el cuello. 

Y _joder joder joder_ piensa Remus, porque le resulta tan fácil imaginarlo, soñarlo vívidamente, despierto, dormido, no importa cómo… Pero tenerlo ahí, bueno, eso son palabras mayores. Eso está prohibido porque no debe quebrantarse aquello que tanto tiempo le ha costado conseguir. 

Porque para Sirius sería solo sexo. Para Remus, no. 

Y entonces saltan todas las alarmas. Los mecanismos de defensa que cada vez utiliza menos, pero que siguen latentes, de épocas en las que le señalaban más dedos y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas más a menudo. Le quita las manos de sus caderas con un movimiento muy poco delicado y le suelta un _PARA YA, SIRIUS_ tan claro que no hace falta que se le acerque a la oreja. 

Sirius parpadea dos, tres veces. _Joder, ¿lleva los ojos pintados?_ Remus sacude la pregunta absurda de su cabeza mientras nota como le hierve la sangre sin tener la razón aún muy clara. 

\- ¿Qué coño te pasa, Lunático?  
\- Que ya está bien, que llevas todo el día haciendo capullo. Estoy harto, compórtate.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- …

Sirius deja la jarra vacía y se apoya en la barra con los dos brazos. Agacha la cabeza y el pelo le forma una cortina inquebrantable tras la cual piensa. Piensa fuerte, suspira y da un cabezazo hacia atrás para apartarse la melena de la cara. Y Remus empieza a temblar porque cuando Sirius piensa, el siguiente movimiento siempre es impredecible. 

\- ¿Te molesta que te tire los tejos?  
\- ¿Perdona?  
\- Que si te molesta que te tire ficha, Lunático.  
\- Esa no es la cuestión, Sirius.  
\- Me puedes decir que no te gusto. Lo entiendo, no pasa nada. – Levanta los hombros mientras lo dice y esa clavícula vuelve a asomar de manera descarada.  
\- No… No me escuchas. Te estás comportando como un niñato.  
\- Dímelo a la cara.  
\- ¿El qué, Sirius?  
\- Que no te gusto. Dilo.  
\- No cambies de tema.  
\- Pues no lo digas, me la suda. A mí sí que me gustas.  
\- No te gusto, Sirius. Lo que pasa es que estás aburrido.  
\- Joder, Lunático. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lo pongo en una pancarta en la final de quidditch? ¿Tengo que tatuármelo o qué?

Sirius grita las últimas preguntas con ese gruñido de perro cabreado que duele muy dentro, en el corazón, y Remus nota el ardor en los ojos y decide cerrar capítulo. Es demasiado y de camino al castillo, el frío de diciembre le cae como cuchillas en las mejillas, la bufanda le parece insuficiente y ojalá tuviera cincuenta metros más de bufanda y pudiera hundirse en ella y no volver a salir jamás. 

Porque Sirius Black dice que le gusta pero quién sabe lo que realmente significa eso en el idioma de Sirius, que a veces es claro como el agua y a veces indescifrable y oscuro como el Bosque Prohibido. 

Cuando llega a la habitación, hunde la cabeza bajo las sábanas y cierra las cortinas. No se duerme. Sigue mirando el techo cuando Peter y James susurran y tropiezan con mil cosas antes de roncar a pata suelta. No tarda mucho en escuchar el rechinar agudo y suave de la puerta otra vez, y entonces _esa mano_ , la mano que le agarraba las caderas y le hacía perder el norte unas horas antes, aparta una cortina. 

\- Lunático. Ya está, ya lo he hecho.  
\- ¿Qué quieres, Sirius? ¿Qué has hecho?  
\- Tu pancarta. O algo así.

Se quita a trompicones la chaqueta de cuero y revela la camiseta zarrapastrosa otra vez. Pero ahora ya no se fija en las clavículas, ni en el cuello, ni en los hombros. Lleva un tatuaje en el antebrazo que le hace explotar el cerebro.

\- Cambia según la luna real. Aunque no acabe conquistándote, te llevaré siempre conmigo. 

Y de repente no hay cabida para la negación, es tan obvio, tan sencillo, esas clavículas quedan mejor sin camiseta, el collar ni tocarlo, el cerebro da vueltas pero disfruta, la boca de Sirius sabe a whiskey, a fuego, a velocidad y a altibajos. Y hacía tanto tanto tiempo, que la cabeza se le nubla, suelta las riendas y tiene la certeza de que ya no va a poder salir de ahí nunca más.


End file.
